Please
by BittenByLove
Summary: Gareki had returned from his two year study at the Academy. Things have changed, and along with them, Gareki's feelings. The boy that waited for his return ever so patiently, he had grown to adore. Would Gareki ever come to terms with being in love with a boy?
1. Hide and Seek

**DISCLAIMER** **: "I do not own Karneval, nor have I read the Manga. Only certain parts people have told me from the Manga."**

The gang gathered around the gates of the airship landing terminal. It had been nearly two years and none more were as excited to see their friend again as Nai. Yogi often referred to him as "a lost puppy" without the companionship of his dearest friend. Nai's wide red eyes sparkled in the evening sun, the roaring of the landing aircraft muffled his squeals of joy. It wasn't long before a familiar head of jet black hair and a long blue coat stepped from the door of the plane. Dragging a rolling suitcase behind him. Nai, overjoyed, began to call out. Waving his arms in delight. Tsukumo having had to hold him back by the collar of his shirt or he'd tumble over the gate. Wiggling out of her grasp, he landed clumsily on the concrete.

"Gareki!" The little white haired boy yelled. Running towards the familiar face.

Their was a pop, a tuft of white smoke. Nai had accidentally shifted into his animal form and tackled the boy in the chest. The small white animal cried tears of joy, whimpering against his chest. Gareki confused, petted the animal on the head. Nai snuggled into his hand.

"Nai... get off of me." Gareki averted his gaze. Blushing slightly, almost unnoticeable.

There was another pop, and the small white animal had retaken human shape. Sitting on top of him. "I'm glad your back!" He mewled. "We missed you."

"Let the boy up now, he's come a long way." Hirato chuckled, helping him up.

* * *

From the time they loaded the ship, to the time they got settled, Nai never left Gareki's side. Yogi pulled Gareki aside when Nai had been distracted with the sheep, and informed him of the growth of Nai's "animal side".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gareki spoke, his voice raspy.

"Well, the doc is still studying him. But what we know now is that he's acting more like an animal and less of a human. Right now, he thinks of you as almost like a 'master'." Yogi placed his hands on Gareki's shoulders. "Try not to hurt his feelings okay?"

Yogi turned and left, waving at Nai combing the sheep. Gareki rolled his eyes. "Great, I got myself a pet."

Nai wandered up beside him and stared up into his blue eyes. A warm smile spread across his face. Strangely, Gareki thought having a pet was kind of kinky. Or so to speak.

"Gareki your cheeks are turning red, do you have a fever? I'm going to get the doctor!"

Grunting in annoyance he couldn't bring himself to look at the smaller boy. "No I don't need a doctor Nai. I'm fine." He turned and shuffled away faster than usual. Eyesight pinned to the ground like something was on his mind. "Please don't follow me."

Nai was left feeling cold and unwanted. Standing there in the hall, told by his best friend that he didn't want him around. Clutching his chest, he felt a pain. The same pain he felt when Gareki had left two years ago.

* * *

Gareki needed some alone time. Entering the room that he and Nai shared before, he was surprised to know that it had been stuffed with cute dolls. Cute stuffed animals in every corner of the room. Ones that sparkled, and ones that squeaked when you hugged them. It had been his worst nightmare. Reaching a hand up to his forehead, he checked his temperature. More than likely a fever he reassured himself.

Climbing into the cot, he pulled the covers over his head. Whatever the reason, he felt uneasy. Since returning to the airship, he was unable to make eye contact with the white haired boy. Let alone speak to him.

'He's just so god damn... cute.' He thought. 'Oh my god, when did I become a pervert...'

Gareki cursed on himself for thinking that way of another boy. It was shunned upon. During the two years he'd spent at the academy, not a day had passed where Nai hadn't reached his thoughts. The way that Nai had left him, holding his hand. Gareki had been frozen in anticipation, from the adorable face he'd grown to care for staring up at him. It sent mixed emotions running through his mind.

Crossing his arms under the blankets, he tried to push Nai from his mind. Shutting his eyes. _'Okay... so the airship's signal runs on dual core mode transmitters... Nai... He's so adorable. I just want to hug the little guy, just be close to him.'_

Gareki snapped back to reality and gave himself a face palm. _'Stop! your not a pervert. You can't like men. It's... unnatural.'_ He felt a tingling in his gut every time he thought of Nai. That tiny white animal form was his weakness, it was too adorable. No one could find out that a tough young man like him would ever fantasize over cute animals. The sudden thought of Nai's wide, loving eyes staring up from below him sent an unwanted twinge to his groin. 'I'm not even pretty. how can someone like me, be beautiful...? I'm just a horrible person.' Gareki growled in disgust with himself.

* * *

"What seems to be the matter Nai?" Yogi peered over his Nyanperona magazine to see the small white haired boy flop down on the sofa. Bookmarking the page with his finger, he rested his cheek against his hand.

"Gareki told me he didn't want me to follow him and that makes me sad." Nai sighed in disappointment.

"Give him some time. He will some around. Gareki is just readjusting to life on the airship again."

"I suppose." Nai turned onto his back and opened up a magazine, copying Yogi. It had been a modeling magazine, one of Eva's. Modeling the latest fashion and design. Nai didn't understand why people needed to distinguish themselves with pieces of lacy fabric or fancy hats. Everyone had been the same in his eyes. Flipping through the pages he'd noticed a picture of a woman in a white fur coat. Black and silver streaks ran through the fur. Nai looked horrified.

 _'Humans taking animal fur! That's horrible! I hope they don't take my fur like that._ ' He worried over in his head.

The caption read _**'Love potion, because you want it.'**_ Nai was still unable to read, and Tsukumo had been tutoring him, but their were still some words that he could not understand. "Love" what did it mean?

"Yogi, what does this word mean." He squinted. "L...o...ve. Love. What is it?"

Giggling like a child, Yogi had been about to tell him to ask an adult. Then he realized that he was twenty one. He was the adult.

In his girlish voice he cleared his throat. "Well, uhm... It means that you care for someone deeply."

"So like a friendship!"

The blond laughed. "Almost. I guess you could say you love your best friend, but love means more. Kinda like when you... uhm..." Yogi stopped, trying to find simple words to explain the meaning. "Think of it like you really really care for that person. You will know when you love someone, you'll get this tingly feeling in your chest."

Nai crossed that word off of his list of ones to learn. "Do you love anyone Yogi?"

Coughing on air, Yogi blushed five shades of red before stuttering an answer. Smiling nervously he waved in reassurance. "I... I... Uhm... A long time ago."

Nai seemed upset. Yogi deserved to have someone in his life that he loved. "What happened, did they move away?"

"It was a long time ago... and he died by a varuga."

Nai felt that pain again. He did not mean to upset him and resurface any sad memories. Yogi smiled away the oncoming tears and stood from the chair, changing the subject. "I say we need some ice cream! Follow me!."

Nai scurried along behind him to the kitchen.

Later that night, Nai had slowly creaked their bedroom door open. Not wanting to disturb Gareki if he had gone to sleep already. They owned large bunk beds. They had to switch the room around in order to fit a desk for Gareki's work in there. Gareki slept on the bottom. Nai climbed the ladder quietly and stuck his head over the side. Gareki had once again fallen asleep with his arm tucked behind his head and a book folded over his chest. Nai admired how much the boy had grown in just two years. He'd gotten a whole foot taller, his features were more stronger. That messy black hair had gotten a few inches longer. Nai whispered a goodnight to him before pulling himself back on top of the bunk.

* * *

Gareki tossed and turned in his sleep before he was able to drift off. A haze formed for a while until it sharpened into a clear dream. It was so real. He could feel himself laying on a field of soft green grass. Staring up at the beautiful blue sky. The clouds were pure white whisps. A gentle breeze flowed through the valley. It had been so peaceful.

"Isn't it beautiful out today?" Nai's sweet voice came from his right. The boy was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest. Gareki tried to speak, though it was as though something was blocking his throat. Nai's white hair swayed in the breeze. The two of them enjoyed the serenity. Nai opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the screaming of voices in the distance. Gareki sat up, startled by the screeching. Nai looked worried and scanned the area.

Another bunch of screams and they could see birds flying from the treetops, smaller animals dashing away. A roar and a large shape with multiple arms burst through the trees. Thundering after the animals. The figure charged closer and Nai leapt to his feet. "Oh no! The creatures!"

It had been larger than a bear. A muscly shape with two crane like arms folding down from its shoulders. A jaw full of serrated blades for teeth. Its eyes black as the night sky. "This isn't good we have to get out of here!"

Gareki tried to speak, ask what was going on but was yet still unable to form words. They started to panic. The varuga bounded forward on its giant arms, dead set on them. Nai grabbed Gareki's hand and they ran, but they could not find a safe place to go. They could hear it roaring close behind. They took a right turn down a forest path, huffing and nearly out of breath. Adrenaline pumping through their veins. Gareki searched his pockets but found nothing suitable for a weapon. They were truly in danger.

Nai yanked Gareki's hand down another forest trail in an attempt to lose the demon, but eventually leading to a dead end. "Oh no, what are we gunna do!" Nai panicked, frantically pacing around.

The varuga stomped closer. It's teeth still stained with the flesh and blood of the forest animals it had just devoured. Pieces of skin hung from its jaw.

"I THINK I'LL EAT THE TALL ONE FIRST." It snarled, rabid foam frothing from it's fanged jaws.

They were backed into a corner. Unable to run for safety. Gareki just hoped his death would be quick and painless. During times like this, Gareki had usually been pretty shifty. Anything could become a weapon. Though there was not a pole, rock or stick in sight. Backing up, he touched the cliff base behind him. The varuga reared up on it's short back legs and swung its clawed hand down on the black haired boy.

"No!" Nai screamed. Leaping in front of Gareki, taking the blow of the knife like talons.

Fear struck Gareki. He'd just witnessed someone sacrifice themselves for him. Frozen in fear, the only thing he could do was watch as Nai writhed in pain on the ground. Slashes across his torso, blood pouring onto the dirt. Falling to his knees, he accepted his death. A sudden jolt shook him awake.

"Gareki!" Nai's voice appeared. Gareki shot up in the bed, Nai only inches from his face. Sweat beading off his forehead as he heaved for air. "Gareki you were calling my name in your sleep are you okay?"

His eyes scanned Nai's pale skin. Never before had Gareki feel such fear. Seeing the one he adored in such a state. For the first time in his life, he'd reached out with his arms and pulled the boy close. Nai had to lean over him.

"Did you have a bad dream Gareki?" Nai could sense the heating up of his skin, and the flickering emotions in his heart. Something horrible must have happened in his dream for him to reach out of his comfort zone so suddenly. Nai returned the embrace. Healing him from the inside out.

Never again did Gareki want to witness his loved ones be hurt. Holding Nai so close had brought unwanted fluttering to his chest, but he disregarded it. The way the boy smelled; of fresh lavender and spring. The softness of his skin. The unwavering warmth in his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Nai's neck, inhaling his scent. Gareki had thrown himself into such an awkward situation, and was stuck between wanting more, and feeling disgusted. Never before had be experienced these emotions. There was nothing he could do to stop his cold heart from wanting.

"Gareki what are you doing?" Nai giggled. "Are you still feeling feverish? You've been acting weird since you came back."

The sound of Nai's sweet laughter released butterflies into his chest. The way Nai had been leaning over his body, and arching his back when he'd pulled him into his arms. Gareki wanted to close the gap fully between them even more. Though felt it would seem perverted. In his mind, men couldn't be with men. A puff of white smoke and Nai had fallen on his lap, a small bundle of white with little wings. Gareki froze, the creature with it's round red eyes looking up at him, wagging it's tail was too much. The animal whimpered, sensing Gareki's fluttering chest. "Niii." It called. Gareki gritted his teeth and looked away.

Nai pawed at his stomach with his tiny paws. His lavender tipped ears twitched and his tail flicked side to side playfully. Gareki picked the animal up by the scruff of the neck. Nai struggled at being lifted into the air, his paws kicked around. Rising from the bed with the animal in his hand, he tossed it out the door. Locking it behind him.

Gareki's hand shot up to his heart. This was all to much. Every time he came close to the boy, he became flustered and lost for words. Red would creep across his face as soon as his eyes met the boys, and his skin would tingle. He was a man, and everyone on the ship thought of him as a cold bitter person. How embarrassing it would be if they were to find out he had a secret soft spot for cute things. Not just a soft spot, he was beginning to think he'd let himself fall in love with the boy.

His back hit the door, and his knees felt weak. Sinking to the carpet, pain in his heart. Letting his bangs curtain his eyes. Why? How had he let something seep into his heart? None had been able to make him feel this way. Their was a catch in his throat as he exhaled a deep breath. What was he to do? He could not live with himself in which every time Nai was near, he felt such emotions. The fluttering moved south, and created unwanted urges. Filling his mind with images that disgraced the purity of innocent little Nai. Gareki cursed on himself for allowing such thoughts into his head.

* * *

Nai felt abandoned. He decided to join Yogi and ask for his opinion on Gareki's behavior. Down at the other end of the hall, he knocked shyly. Invited inside by a childish voice.

"Hello Nai! Have you come to join me in a coloring book session?" He chirped, spinning his desk chair around. Holding up a collectible Nyan art book.

Nai loved being in Yogi's bedroom. It had been decorated in the latest Nyanperona decor. The walls were pink and yellow with sparkly stars stuck all over them. Every corner of the room had been filled with stuffed dolls and Nyanperona memorabilia.

"No...I came to ask you something." Nai held his hands behind his back and twirled his foot.

Yogi seemed static that someone had looked up to him enough to ask for his help. Leaping from the chair, he took Nai's delicate hands in his own. "What seems to be the problem then?"

Nai was saddened by the change of emotion in his best friend. Asking the man behind the Nyan suit would aid him.

"Gareki doesn't want me around anymore and that makes me sad."

Yogi's eyes widened. Imitating his best and most manly Nyanperona voice, he assured Nai it would be alright. Though he was still disheartened.

"Well then we'll just have to show him how much you mean to him!" The blond encouraged. Forming the Nyan pose.

Nai took a seat on the bed, and pulled the closest Nyan doll into his lap. Resting his chin atop its head. How was he going to ever be able to be around Gareki without getting on his nerves? Tapping his finger against his temple, Yogi brainstormed ways for Nai to show Gareki how much he appreciated him.

"How am I supposed to do that Yogi? Gareki doesn't want me around..." Nai began to feel an ache in his chest and water welling up in his eyes. Jumping to Nai's aid, Yogi patted him on the shoulder. He hated seeing people cry. It always made him cry, regardless of the situation.

"Maybe you could give him a big hug! Or draw him a picture!" He proposed. "Or we could ask Tsukumo!"

Nai thought that maybe asking for a girls opinion could help. Her bedroom was only next door's to Yogi's. Taking Nai's hand, they barged in without knocking.

"Helloooo!" Yogi called cheerfully.

"Shhhh!" a feminine voice hissed. The room was dim. Only illuminated by the light of a black and white television. Tsukumo had been watching her favorite old film. Surrounded by a hoard of comfy pillows. Bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"A movie! can we watch? Please?" The blond begged.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she allowed them to take a seat. Nai had never watched a movie before. It intrigued him. Yogi adored romances.

On the screen were two people in black and white, twirling about at a fancy ball. The woman with long curled hair wore a giant gown and the man was dressed sharply in a suit. It was as though they were oblivious to the rest of the world around them. The woman leaned back in a dip, and came back up to meet the man's face. They stared into each others longing eyes for a moment, before closing the gap. Lips brushing delicately.

"Tsukumo... What is he doing?" Nai wondered innocently. Puzzled as to what the action of touching lips signified.

Tsukumo recounted the last time she'd ever danced with someone. It had been with captain Hirato at her parents gathering in their lakeside manor. Long before she had joined Circus. Eyes fixated on the screen, she spoke calmly. "It's called kissing, Nai."

Nai had learned something new. "What does it mean...?"

Sighing at the constant interruptions, she replied. "When people love each other they show... affection I guess, by giving a kiss."

Yogi marveled at the beauty of the scene. The actors able to piece together such an amazing performance on film. Yogi covered his ears at the sound of gunshots. The woman in the ballroom gown had taken a bullet through the heart. Slumping against the man's chest, tears filled her eyes. A trickle of blood ran down her lip. The guests screamed in shock and panic, scattering for safety. The man pleaded for the woman to stay with him. His hand went to her face, brushing her hair aside. He began to sob. Calling desperately for a doctor. Two of the guests tackled the gunman to the floor and restrained him. The woman, eyes fogging, assured the man everything was fine. Even as her heart grew weaker, and the blood spilled to the marble tile. Holding each other till the very end.

After the movie had ended, Yogi blew his nose in a tissue. Wailing over the scene. "It's just so sad. Why did she have to die!"

Tsukumo patted her eyes dry and cleaned up. The light flicked back on and she threw her pillows back atop her bed. Nai was saddened by the movie. Tsukumo had to tell him not to worry since it had only been acting, and she was not in any real danger.

Yogi had completely forgotten the original reason they had came to Tsukumo. Instead he offered a game of hide and seek. Nai jumped at the opportunity and Tsukumo volunteered to play as well. Something to take their minds off the heart wrenching drama they'd just watched.

In the hall, the sheep had been passing by. Yogi asked if they wanted to play. Gareki had stepped from the room at the other end of the hall, yawning.

"Gareki, come play hide and seek with us!" Nai called, waving a hand. Gareki couldn't refuse. Unable to look sideways at the boy. Nai gave him a warm smile.

"I uh... I guess I'll play." He grunted.

 _"Baaa sheep. The time is set to one hour. No one may leave the ship, the last one hidden when the timer is up is the winner."_

The sheep turned to face the wall. Counting backwards from one hundred. Yogi and Nai dashed to the left and into the main rec room. Splitting up along the way. Gareki and Tsukumo both flew down the flight of stairs and into the main living area.

"I'm going this way, may the best one win." Gareki boasted. Tsukumo chuckled.

Yogi sprinted into the main rec room, and dove behind the sofa. Crouching on the floor and holding a hand over his mouth to keep from giving away his position. _'No one will find me here!'_

Tsukumo bolted into the kitchen, two way door swinging behind her. The chef had been standing by the counter, preparing for dinner. He knew how intensely competitive these games of hide and seek could get, between the crew. He waved and made a gesture as if he were zipping his mouth shut. In response, she mouthed the words 'thank you' and scurried into the nearest room. Those sheep had ears nearly 4 times as strong as a common fruit bat. The screws for the ventilation duct were loose in the ceiling there, and she was able to move the grate aside enough to climb into. Snickering in her triumph, as she thought she had found the greatest hiding place of all.

Meanwhile, Gareki had been making his way down the corridor and into the storage facilities. Passing the captains quarters. He noticed in a quick glance, Hirato and Akari inside discussing some sort of data that appeared on a hologram. Scanning the wide area, Gareki spotted a hidden door behind some stacked boxes near the janitorial units. Luckily the door was unlocked. Inside was dark. Calling it a small room would have been an understatement. It resembled a shoe closet. Snapping the door shut behind him he tried to fumble around for the light switch, though was unable to find one. Squinting through the dim light, his eyes quickly adjusted. No one would find him there.

"G... Gareki?" A dainty voice whispered. "You found me! Let's hide together!"

He froze. Back to the door. The voice was inches away. His heart began to pound. _'Control yourself.'_ Gareki ordered himself. _'Your acting like an animal.'_

The smaller boy reached out and locked an elbow around his and hugged it. Gareki could feel his skin heat up at the boy's touch and it sent tingling through his body. Oh what he wanted to do to the boy. Gareki spun the doorknob and creaked it opened an inch. The distinctive "Baaa" of the sheep could be heard close by. He was trapped. Just his luck. He hated losing more than anything. Especially over a stupid children's game.

"Gareki... What's wrong..." Nai whimpered. Causing the older boys heart to flutter. "I can feel it, you don't like me..."

That was not the case! If only he could have shown the boy what he was truly feeling. Though Gareki had a persona he needed to keep up, and falling to his knees in love with a boy would certainly kill it. He would be viewed as even more childish and girly than that of Yogi. Although it was undeniable how much his body ached to be close to him. The temperature in the closet skyrocketed. His nether regions acting on their own. The boy was so adorable it pained his heart. He'd felt disgusted at the amount of sudden arousal within himself. Being trapped in a closet with the one you have feelings for, was kind of... kinky.

"I-I'm sorry Nai. I can't." His pulse quickened.

Nai began to sniffle. Wailing over his best friend telling him they couldn't be friends. It had been even more painful then the time Karoku had told him Gareki would break if he'd stayed too close. Gareki was caught for words. There was nothing he could do to make the boy feel better. Cautiously he placed a hand on Nai's shoulder. After just a few short minutes, he'd stopped crying. Sniffling away the tears. The boy stared up at Gareki, conveying such emotion through his eyes. Clenching his tiny fists. About to say something, he stopped himself. What would Nai think if he came clean? At least it would have been off of his conscious. It left him wondering if Nai really knew what loving someone meant. Not just friendship. Was he even mature enough to know love?

Gareki had been about to speak once again, but was cut off by being pulled downwards. Nai had grabbed onto his sweatshirt and pulled his face down level with his. Reenacting what he'd seen the couple do in the film, the white haired boy planted a kiss on his mouth. Gareki froze in shock. Heart soaring. The room spun. What had just happened? Was innocent little Nai actually making a move? As messy and inexperienced as it was, it made his body ache for more.

"W-What was that for?" Gareki shook nervously. Hand darting up to cover his mouth.

"It's how people show affection!" Nai pouted. Raising his voice just higher than a whisper. "I really care about you. I really missed you when you were gone too and it makes me sad when you don't tell me things!"

It took every ounce of his strength to hold himself back. His knees began to feel weak. Gareki snapped, and threw all control behind him. His actions became involuntary, driven by lust. Nai was just too sweet, and adorable to miss a golden opportunity like that. Grabbing the smaller boys hands, he pushed him against the wall with his body. Restraining him, arms above his head.

"G-Gareki what are you doing!" Nai questioned, panicking.

Stopping the boy from speaking, the older boy smashed their lips together. Nai had been reluctant at first. Almost frightened by the sudden aggression in Gareki. Breaking their kiss, they both huffed for air. Burying his face in Nai's collarbone, he began to suck on the soft, pale skin. Nai didn't know what had been happening. Tilting his head to the left, he felt something flutter in his chest. His tiny hands on Gareki's forearms. The sucking on his skin felt kind of good. The older boy pushed to grind his hips into him. Needing relief from his sudden hard on. Nai's cheeks blushed and was unable to stop himself from purring a soft moan.

Both his hands clamped over his mouth. What had just come out? Some sort of sound? It worried Nai, and embarrassed him. "I didn't mean to make that sound!"

Gareki laughed, his voice raspy. Oh god was it ever cute. "It's okay Nai."

He just wanted to hold him. Gareki wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and pressed into him against the wall. Wishing he could stay in the moment for as long as he pleased.

"Gareki." Nai asked, shyly.

"Yes Nai?"

There was a pause. Gareki could feel Nai's heart beating against his chest. The only thing that could be heard in that tiny closet was the sound of their breathing.

"Do that again."

Gareki melted at those words. So adorable and innocent. Shifting his body, he pulled the smaller boy up off of the floor. Turning around so he backed onto the wall. Sliding down onto the floor. Nai sat on his lap, Gareki's masculine hands on his waist.

"It's really hot in here." Nai pointed out, full of purity. Tugging at his shirt.

Smiling, Gareki looked up into the boy's wide red eyes. "It is."

Gareki was lost in thought. Mind full of fog. All conformities ceased to exist in the moment. Pulling him close again, he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin on Nai's neck. The smaller boy became embarrassed, and fiddled with the strings on Gareki's sweater. Shutting his eyes tight with the sensation of the boy's skin on his collar. Nai suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted his body weight. Gareki was so pleased to finally have shown Nai what he felt. How much he loved this boy. Animal or not. He would not dare try to go any further with Nai, in fear of hurting him. Though just holding him was plenty. He admired how shy the white haired boy was, and his cute moans. Gareki could feel the same bulge beginning to erect from Nai as he sat with his knees on either side of his hips. Each time Nai shifted his weight, it rubbed against Gareki's own groin and it sent tingles down his spine, and he'd had to grit his teeth in the pleasure. Of course, he would have never admitted that. He wondered if it was as satisfying to Nai, or if he understood what was happening.

Glancing at his watch, Gareki cursed. The hour was nearly up. Nai jumped to his feet, and Gareki swung the door open. Only to be met by the two sheep, Yogi and Tsukumo.

 _"Baaa. Found you."_ The timer on one of the sheep buzzed in signal. _"The winner is Nai."_

"Yay, I won!" Nai cheered and exited the closet.

"Awe man, Nai always wins!" Yogi proclaimed.

 _"Baaa sheep. Just in time for dinner."_

Tsukumo knew exactly what had happened in the closet. Judging by the two of them flushed and in a dark cramped room. Though she was no snitch. Looking away, she tried to stifle a laugh. Gareki shot her a scowl, as if to say "Don't you tell anyone."

* * *

Tsukumo was having a difficult time keeping in her laughter during dinner that evening. Gareki was relieved that his sweater had stretched in the wash, since it almost reached his knees. Nai and Yogi were having an intense discussion on something involving Nyanperona. Gareki would glance towards Nai every now and then, and eventually realized he'd left a purple bruise between his neck and shoulder.

"Nai, what's that on your neck?" Yogi pointed to the purple hickey that had formed.

"What?" Nai turned his head to try and take a peek. "Oh this! It must have been from when Ga-"

Fear shot through Gareki's heart. No one could know about the incident in the closet. He spat the only thing that came to mind in the moment. "Nyanperona is stupid."

Yogi and Nai jumped to the defense. "He is not!"

"He teaches kids awesome things and is always there when they need him!" Yogi testified.

At least he'd changed the subject. Tsukumo, as quiet as she was, had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into a laughter. Iva appeared from the kitchen with a crescent roll in her mouth. Clumsily she threw her arms around Tsukumo and rubbed her cheek on her head. She had gotten used to surprise hugs from the blue haired dancer.

"My little Tsukumo, as cute as ever."

Gareki left the table early, still feeling feverish. He told them he wasn't feeling the greatest and that he was going to lay down for the night. As he climbed the stairs to the second floor, he could hear laughter echoing from the dining room. Iva then angrily shouting something back. He reached the top of the stairs, opened his bedroom door and flopped down on the mattress. Nai was the only thing he could think about. The sweet smell of him, his cute fuzzy white hair. Those adorable red eyes that just screamed innocent. He pulled the covers over his head and curled into a fetal position. His groin still ached, which annoyed him. A hand slid down into his boxers, but then he stopped himself. He was too exhausted to do anything about his erection. The incident in the closet kept replaying in his head. Nai had seemed to like it. Finally able to gaze into Nai's eyes. It would disappear eventually, and he wouldn't have to restrain himself each time Nai was close.


	2. Love Me Dearly

**{Don't judge me. I have kinks I need to express.}**

* * *

Later that night, Nai had grown tired and decided to head to bed. Careful not to disturb Gareki, he pushed the door open slightly. Padding through the dim room, he stopped just at Gareki's bed. Nai wanted to curl up with him, make him feel better. He'd told everyone he was feeling sick. With a faint pop, Nai became a Niji. He crawled around the covers and tucked himself in next to Gareki's heart. Nai could feel the heaving of his chest with each breath, and the beating of his heart. It soothed Nai. For whatever reason, let it be animal instinct or not, he felt an undying urge to be close to this boy. Nai couldn't put a paw on it, and it confused him. Though he just let it simmer as he snuggled close to the boy.

Gareki shifted in his sleep and it knocked Nai out of the bed. Determined, he crawled back in the bed and hopped on top of Gareki's chest. Reaching a tiny paw out, he patted his nose. Nai giggled. Tail beginning to wag. With his other paw, he touched Gareki's lips. 'This is fun.' He thought. Stirring, his eyes shot open. Nai's Niji form was sitting on him. Jolting up, there was a pop and Nai smacked his head against the underside of the bunk.

"Ow." He whimpered, holding his skull.

"S-Sorry Nai." He apologized. Reluctantly patting him on the head. Nai melted into him. He felt safe. Nothing else mattered. Nai's face froze at the sudden disturbance below him. Nai didn't know what it meant, but it made him blush. Heat began to pool in his privates. Never had he felt anything like it before.

"Gareki..." He purred.

Nai's sweet, soft voice made his heart pound. The things he wanted to do to the boy. Every fiber of his image was used to hold himself back. The two of them were inexperienced, but at least Gareki knew the ins and outs of sex. He wanted to explore every inch of Nai's pale skin. Hear him mewl beneath him. With lustful eyes, he turned the boy's chin to face him. Their lips met. Nai hadn't known how to kiss, but copied Gareki's actions. Anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be as close to Gareki as possible, the heat in his body building up. The older boy's tongue entering his mouth, swirling with Nai's. They parted. Chests heaving for breath.

"Yes Nai?"

Nai's face turned beet red. Gaze falling to his hands, fiddling nervously. Nai glanced up at him, eyes pure and hinting at something more.

"I-I feel weird."

Gareki's heart couldn't take how sexy he thought Nai was in the moment. He promised himself that he wouldn't go any further. Though in his mind he began to debate after seeing Nai act so cute. What would come of it? Would Nai be okay with sleeping with another guy? Gareki couldn't stand it any longer, the anticipation of being so close to the one you love, yet being unable to feel entirely satisfied. Each time Nai spoke softy, so innocently, he had to wince in the pain that was sent through his heart. Especially down to his pants. Promising himself he'd not do anything about it if Nai hadn't wanted to.

Nai moved up onto a straddling position on Gareki's lap. Knees on either side of his hips. Accidentally brushing the older boy's throbbing section. Involuntarily, Gareki clenched his teeth in a muffled moan. Oh what Nai did to him. Panicking, Nai apologized. He had never meant to hurt Gareki. The lavender tipped hair spikes behind Nai's ears twitched as his anxiety increased.

"I'm sorry Gareki!" He fretted. Voice lowering to just above a whisper. "Are you o-okay?"

Pondering over it for a while, he came to the realization that it wouldn't hurt to ask Nai. If worst came to worst, he could have just masturbated the damn erection away. Though that wouldn't be as enjoyable as getting to make love to adorably sexy little Nai. Being able to hold him as he whimpered moans into his ear. Gareki grinned at the thought.

"Hey Nai..." He began. Voice dry. "Can I do something...?"

Nai leapt at the opportunity. Anything to make Gareki happy. "Of course! Anything!"

Gareki didn't believe he was actually hearing Nai willingly give himself up. He just loved this boy with all of his heart, every ounce of his body craved his touch. Thinking of a way to make it sound less dirty and more honest.

"I-It may hurt a little." He informed.

Nai's eyes widened in curiosity, sparkling with desire. He clenched his fists together in anticipation. "It's okay... I'm tough!" He pled. Nearly tearing up."I want to do anything to make you happy Gareki... I love you. You mean so much to me."

The pain and fluttering in Gareki's chest intensified with the sweetness of Nai's begging. Nai had just confessed his love. Did he even know what it meant? His face full of shock, he couldn't contain himself. His body moved on it's own. Pushing himself forward, Nai leaned back. Falling onto the bed. Gareki above him. Faces inches apart. Nai's adorable face eager for what was to come. Their eyes met. Faces only illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. Gareki only had one more condition.

"Promise me you will not turn into your animal form. Okay?" He urged.

"Promise." Nai responded, barely more than a whisper.

Gareki laced his left hand with Nai's. He could feel Nai shaking slightly. Breath on his lips. At first, it was gentle. Nai could feel Gareki's chapped lips. Suddenly Gareki became more aggressive. Nai pulled his knees up. The feeling in his lower abdomen flourished, and Nai pushed into the kiss. The black haired boy attacking his mouth, fiery passion fueling his actions. Nai tasted so sweet, like sugar. Their tongues danced, swirling, fighting for entry to each other's mouth. Gareki's free hand slid down Nai's waist. Caressing the boy's frame. Ending on his thy, pulling him ever closer. They broke, gasping for air. Nai's head swirling. Lying beneath the older boy, driven mad with desire like an animal in heat.

Nai panted. Driving Gareki over the edge. Gently removing the younger boy's sweatshirt, and tossing it to the floor. Planting kisses that trailed down Nai's collarbone, to his bellybutton. The closer Gareki had ventured to his lower abdomen, the more Nai twitched. The heat building up in himself. He wanted Gareki to do something, but it seemed too embarrassing. Nai clamped his teeth down on his knuckle to keep from squealing. Shutting his eyes tight as the older boy unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them off. Nai tossed his head back as he felt Gareki's hands brush his inner thy. Whimpering a soft moan. He'd never felt such wonder before. Such intensity. It was all new to him. Gareki pulled his blue hoodie above his head and let it fall to the floor. Nai felt his face flush at the sight of the older boy's lean torso. Leaning back over the boy, their mouths met again in a heated kiss. Gareki slid his tongue down Nai's neck, swirling it around a rosy nipple. Causing him to shiver.

"Are you frightened?" He teased.

"N-No." Nai purred.

His hands explored. Places on Nai's body he'd only ever dreamed of touching. It was when he'd let a hand slip into the boy's shorts when Nai moaned, arching his back. Nai slapped a hand over his mouth in astonishment. It was that same sound he'd made earlier that day while they had been in the closet. Gareki felt himself pulsate at the cute noises of pleasure Nai made. He grinned and bit his lip at the blissful sound. Quickly he continued to pull the boy's shorts off. Throwing them into the pile they had started in the corner of the room.

Gareki, stunned with the aching he was experiencing, had to curtain his eyes with his hair. Lucky the room they shared was dark, the pain of feeling so much love brought him to sinking his teeth into his lip. Softly growling a moan. The white haired boy laying beneath him was too precious. It had been everything he'd ever wanted. The amount of arousal and lust he felt by just gazing upon the boy's naked body, made him want to come right then and there. Taking the smaller boy's erection in his hand, he lightly brushed it with his fingers. The gentleness caused buildup within Nai that he'd never experienced before. Embarrassed, he hid his eyes with an arm and bit down on the tip of his finger. Gareki was pleased when he'd gotten it to leak. He brought his lips to the fluid and tasted it. Salty and yet sweet at the same time. Nai breathed rapidly at the feeling of Gareki touching him. Sliding off his own shorts, he felt relief as the air hit his throbbing erection. He let his saliva drip onto his fingers. Let one slide over the boy's entrance, and entwined his other hand again with Nai's.

"This will probably feel weird at first... Only for a second though." He advised. Unsure of how things would play out. "C-Can I go on?"

Nai, to embarrassed and shy to speak, nodded his head. That had been Gareki's signal of acceptance. He slowly entered his index and middle fingers into him. Nai tried to muffle a moan through gritted teeth. His grasp on Gareki's hand tightened. He had waited till Nai had become adjusted, to begin sliding his fingers into him repeatedly. Nai's cute noises became more frantic and full of want. Hearing it made Gareki's body set aflame. Heart tingle. Soon Gareki determined that Nai had been stretched quite enough, and leaned over to kiss him. This time it was gentle and soft. Their foreheads touched. Nai's panting breath on his face. "Relax for me okay?"

Nai bit his lip. Sprawling his fingers out on the older boy's chest, he could feel his heart pounding inside. He could sense love and need surrounding him. Mixed with that of his own. Nai grimaced and awaited pain as he felt the older boy push into him. Gareki's hand cupped Nai's soft cheek and he snuggled into it. There was a moment, where they just stared into each other's eyes. Never speaking. Just listening. In the beginning, Gareki had hated Nai. Though over time had come to know him as a sweet, innocent and adorable boy. Realizing just before leaving for the academy, that he'd fallen in love with him. Gareki had never seen himself as ever loving anyone. Let alone another guy. Somehow the adorable Niji human hybrid had woven his way into his isolated heart.

Gareki pulled himself out to the tip, and thrust back in gently. It had been either of their first times, and he hadn't wanted to make it painful for the younger boy. Would probably have had to kill himself, or risk the total embarrassment. It was slow, but they could feel the pleasure building up. Nai instinctively wrapped his legs around the older boy's hips and clenched around his member. Gareki gasped, clutching the sheets for support. A wave of pleasure struck him as Nai tightened on him.

"Oh god." He breathed. Nai's hands covered his mouth in a panic.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?"

Gareki shook his head and chuckled. Shooting Nai a crooked smile that made his face heat four shades of red. When Nai had loosened himself, it was then Gareki had repeated the action of pushing into him. His free hand snared around the boy's thy, allowing him to reach as deep as possible. Nai arched his back as the waves intensified, tingling in his lower abdomen making his head swim. Gareki picked up speed, gradually thrusting faster. The younger boy was having trouble keeping his moans of pleasure to a low. Each time Gareki shoved into him, he couldn't help the intense electrifying sensation he had felt. Each time Gareki knew he was close, he'd pull back a few seconds. Let the intoxication of the buildup settle over them.

"G-Gareki." Nai panted. The younger boy could feel himself near the peak. Something inside him about to burst. "P-Please..."

Those words were music to his ears. Thrusting slightly faster, not bothering to slow. Nai wailed in desire. They came at the same time. The surge of intense pleasure and tingling crashing throughout their bodies. Nai threw his head back into the bed and cried out as his own fluid splattered on his stomach. Vision fogging with the exhilaration. His muscles contracted and tensed around Gareki, causing the older boy to spill himself inside of him. Curving his back over Nai, he kissed him roughly through the orgasm. He'd never felt such an amazing sensation. He wanted to melt into Nai and hold him forever. He continued to pump himself into the younger boy softly, riding out the last of the pleasure.

When they had relaxed, Gareki slid out of the younger boy. Nai felt empty, and wet. Gareki collapsed beside Nai on the bed and pulled him close. Resting his chin on the boy's head. Gareki was finally satisfied with himself. Everything seemed peaceful. Nai breathed deeply, heart pounding. He tossed the covers over them, entangling his limbs with Nai's.

"I love you so god damn much Nai." He muttered.

"G-Gareki..." Nai giggled playfully. "Can we do this again?"

In the bliss of the moment, he promised him they would try it again another time. Before long, he could hear Nai's breathing slow. His adorable pale face looked so pure as he slept. Gareki decided it was fate that brought them together some two years ago. Even though he was never one to believe in things as cliche as that. In the back of his mind, he realized loving another guy was the least of his issues. It was keeping Nai from letting it slip that they had sex, was the real problem.


End file.
